flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demonic Instructor and the Supplementary Lessons
The Praise series of limited edition Equipment such as Praise Ring (賞賛の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Lobelia's Seal Stone / ロベリアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen Ev67-eventscreen.jpg|1st Half Event Screen Ev67-eventscreen2.jpg|2nd Half Event Screen (Area 1 highlighted to show featured treasures) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Treasure Rally Ev67-treasure rally.jpg|Treasure Rally ev67-treasure rally2.jpg|Treasure Rally: Binoculars showing the treasures ev67-treasure rally complete.jpg|Treasure Rally: All lanes completed ev67-areas.jpg|Areas Earn Reports from event stages and use them to move along lines in the Treasure Rally. Play the Treasure Rally the following way. #Earn Reports from event stages. #Choose an Area (エリア). #Click on Nazuna to spend Reports to roll Nazupon once. She'll reveal a ball with a number on it. #Click on the Progress (進む) button on any of the available lines to make the character move as many spaces as the ball's number shows. #Reach the Centerpiece (目玉) chest to unlock the next Area. It looks like a chest with a chibi Nazuna bot on it. The number shown along the line shows how many steps it will take to reach the centerpiece or goal. Earning the centerpiece removes itself from the other lines and makes the number shown be the number of steps before the goal. The goal is the end of the line. Your character will pick up every item that she goes through. Treasure Rally Features Treasure rally special panel.jpg|Special Panel Explanation tr_panel_sp1.png|Move 1 Panel tr_panel_sp2.png|To Next Special Panel In Areas 9-12, a Special Panel (特別マス) appears. Landing on one of these causes a character on some line to move forward automatically. The Special Panel states the line color that the effect applies to and the number of panels they will move. Some Special Panels make some line's character go straight to the next Special Panel. If you roll a "One" in Nazupon twice in a row, you will earn a Mushroom. Use the Mushrooms to move to the four panels ahead without having to rely on luck from Nazupon. Differences With Previous Events Binoculars were added to the GUI. Hovering over them shows the order of treasures on each line. Nazuopon's special item goes 4 spaces instead of going to the next special panel. This functionality has reverted to the first way Treasure Rallies worked. Lines don't have specific types of items assigned to them (Blue = Manyu, Red = Blum, etc). The collectible things are spread across all lines. This change actually took place in the previous event as well. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Reports. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name and general appearance. *English: Mushroom Gathering *Japanese: キノコ採集 Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half *Image sourced, with thanks, from the JP wiki. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Reports) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events